Finding Love
by Dreamhorse730
Summary: I am really bad at writing summaries so please just read the story, its not that long. Rated just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or the characters. I am making no money off of this fic and I have no money, so it would do you no good to sue me.

~Just a heads up this will be a Yaoi fic. That means BoyxBoy. Two boys together in a romantic relationship. Now that that is clear, any reviews are welcome, you can even say my writing is crap, but please tell why you think that. Also if you could recommend a title for this, the current one just doesn't sound right. Now on to the story.~

Tohma Seguchi sighed as he set down the pen he was holding, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. He could feel his headache getting worse as he heard a knock on the door of his office. Glancing quickly at the clock on the wall he noted how late it was and was surprised that there was anyone left in the building. When the knock came again he took a moment to compose himself, his trademark smile falling effortlessly into place as he called for the person to enter. The door opened a crack, revealing a pink head, which was soon followed by Ryuichi Sakuma, vocalist for the band Nittle Grasper.

"It's late, why is Tohma-chan still here?" Ryuichi asked in his child-like voice.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sakuma-san."

"Why would you ask me why Tohma-Chan is still here?" Ryuichi asked in a puzzled voice, his face the picture of confusion.

Wanting nothing more than to slam his head against his desk, Tohma took a deep breath and answered in a patient tone. "I meant why are you still here, Sakuma-san?"

"Me and Shu-chan were listening to some of the new recordings." Ryuichi exclaimed in a happy voice. "So why is Tohma-chan still here?" he asked again, tone slightly impatient. Tohma let out a soft chuckle at the impatient tone Ryuichi was using.

"I had some paperwork I needed to finish up. Is Shindou-san still here?" he asked the singer.

"No he left a little while ago, 'cause he had to go home." Ryuichi said sounding depressed.

"Cheer-up Ryu-chan, you know he'll be back tomorrow." Tohma said, using Ryuichi's preferred nickname as he tried to reassure the vocalist. The last thing he needed to deal with was a crying Ryuichi.

"I know he'll be back tomorrow, but I don't think he was really going home though." Ryuichi said in a sad tone.

"And why don't you think he was going home?"

"I think he and Yuki-san got in a fight, Shu-chan didn't seem as sparkly today." Sounding as if he were about to cry.

"Well then you'll just have to cheer him up tomorrow then, won't you?" Tohma told him with a smile.

"Your right, Tohma-chan" Ryuichi said with a big smile once again his usual happy self. He turned back to Tohma when he reached the door. "Tohma-chan should head home as well; Mika-san will worry about him if he doesn't." Ryuichi told him with a smile.

"Alright Ryu-chan, I'll leave in a few minutes." He told him with a smile of his own. As soon as Ryuichi left the room Tohma let his smile drop, his mood darkening as he thought of his soon to be ex-wife. Quickly packing up his things, he pushed all thoughts of his wife aside as he decided a walk would do him some good. Putting on his gloves, hat, and coat Tohma shut up his office before leaving the building.

What do you think, is it worth continuing? Please hit the review button, reviews might make me update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money off this.

AN: sorry that it took me so long to update, I had the second chapter written out shortly after I posted the first chapter, but I didn't like how it looked so I kept fiddling with it, till I thought it sounded better. I hope you guys enjoy it

Walking to the nearby park he tried to keep from thinking, the stillness of the night air relaxing him. He walked along the path for a couple of minutes before he saw a dark form huddled on the ground at the base of a large tree. When he got closer he could make out pink hair that covered eyes he knew to be of an unusual purple color. Walking towards him Tohma called out his name, when he didn't receive an answer Tohma sat on his knees next to the young singer, gently putting his hands on his shoulders. He felt the boy jump, startled by the unexpected touch. Tear filled amethyst eyes rose to meet his own in surprise.

"S-Seguchi-san, what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked in obvious confusion upon seeing his boss in front of him.

"I thought that since it was such a nice night out, that I would take a walk" Tohma said with his usual smile "is something wrong Shindou-san?" he asked the singer.

"Nope everything is fine, why do you ask?" Shuichi said with a forced smile.

"You seem upset about something."

"Nope, I'm perfectly happy, I'm just a little tired" Shuichi said his smile looking faker than ever.

"Ah, if your that tired, you should be getting back to Eiri-sans than.  
I have to run over there, so I'll give you a ride" Tohma said watching Shuichi for his reaction.

"NO!... I mean thank you, but I would rather walk."

"Perhaps you would like a ride to Nakano-sans then?" Tohma asked with a smile.

"Hiro's on a date."Shuichi said, "I'll just walk back to Yuki's." he said with a sigh, but he made no move to stand.

'I guess Ryuichi was right, though he normally is about this type of thing.' Tohma thought to himself as he settled on the ground next to Shuichi, and relaxed back against the trunk of the tree. 'Now the only thing left to figure out is how bad it was this time.'

"Seguchi-san?" Shuichi said as his boss settled next to him, their shoulders brushing lightly as he leaned back against the tree.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?" he asked his boss.

"You clearly have no intention of returning to Eiri's, and since Hiro has gone out you probably have no where else to go" Tohma said with a smile, further relaxing into the tree.

"Yes, but why are you still here sir?"

"I'm not about to let you stay out here by yourself, so I'll stay until you find somewhere to go or its time to go to work whichever comes first."

"But won't Mika-san worry about you, you should be home with her." When Tohma didn't respond Shuichi looked over, seeing the dark mood reflecting in the other's eyes. "Seguchi-san, are you alright?" He asked concerned. Quick as the look had come it was gone and Tohma was smiling again. The smile looked so real that Shuichi thought he must have imagined the dark look on the others face.

"Of course I'm fine Shindou-san. And as for Mika, she is in Kyoto, so there is no hurry for me to be home."

They sat in silence for a while and Tohma had thought that Shuichi had fallen asleep, so he was slightly startled when the younger man spoke.

"Seguchi-san?" Came the hesitant voice.

"Yes Shindou-san?"

"Never mind." He said quickly. Tohma realized that Shuichi wouldn't consider it an option to stay with him. Deciding that it was time to go home Tohma got off the ground, easily pulling a startled Shuichi to his feet as well. Turning, his hand still holding Shuichi's wrist, Tohma started leading the other back towards NG. Tohma felt Shuichi try to pull his arm away and he tightened his grip around the slim wrist. Hearing a pained yelp, he turned to face the young vocalist. Gently he tightened his grip, frowning as the singer whimpered in pain. He felt Shuichi try to pull free agai, and he tightened his grip slightly, keeping a hold of the others wrist.

"Come on" Tohma said with a smile, before turning and leading the other forwards again. Shuich meekly followed him, he had seen the brief flash of anger in his bosses teal eyes, and knew that to protest when the blonde was in a bad mood would not only be futile, it would probably get him fired. The walk back to NG was made in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot to this story and am not making any profit off of it

AN:~ I am so sorry to all of the people who have been patiently waiting for this chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to get it up, there is no excusing it. I hope you will all continue to read this story, and review it. Please enjoy the third chapter of Finding Love. ~

When they reached Tohma's car Shuichi silently got in, resigned to being taken back to Yuki's apartment. He settled back in the seat, not looking forward to going back, not ready to face his lover once more, not yet. He Shut his eyes, curling his body towards the window as much as the seatbelt allowed, resting his head against the glass. He watched the light of the city flash by the window, not even realizing when his eyes slowly shut as he was lulled to sleep. A short while later he was awakened by Tohma shaking his shoulder.

"We're here, Shindou-san" he said with a small smile when Shuichi looked over at him. Shuichi reluctantly got out of the car and followed after Tohma, keeping his eyes lowered. He raised his eyes when Tohma stopped; looking around when he realized that they weren't at Yuki's, but at what he guessed was Tohma's apartment. He waited while his boss unlocked the door, before following him silently.

"Have you eaten yet, Shindou-san?" Tohma asked as he removed his jacket, hat and gloves.

"Yes." Shuichi lied, knowing he was caught when his stomach growled loudly, causing him to blush as he looked over to the older male, seeing him looking at him with an amused smile.

"I'll take that as a no then" Tohma said going over to the fridge and looking at its meager contents, before removing some leftover fish and rice, quickly heating them up as Shuichi watched. He glanced over to see the singer standing awkwardly near the door. "You can come in" Tohma said, turning back to the fish, making sure it didn't burn. When it was done, he shut off the stove, heating up the rice in the microwave, before grabbing two plates from the cabinet, and dishing up the food. Carrying it over to the table, he set the food down before taking a seat, motioning for Shuichi to join him. He watched Shuichi sit down and nervously pick up his for, glancing up at Tohma before hesitantly taking a bite of the food. Looking down at his own plate, Tohma took a small forkful of rice. He rarely ate dinner, and if Shuichi wasn't here, he would have skipped the meal altogether, even if it wasn't so late. He glanced up at Shuichi again, watching as he ate happily. He remembered when he had squeezed the boy's wrist, remembering the pained sounds the singer had made. 'What did Yuki do?' he thought to himself, watching the young vocalist.

Shuichi was happily eating when he realized that Tohma was staring thought fully at him.

"Seguchi-san?" he asked, wondering what his boss was doing.

"Let me see your arm" Tohma said, setting his fork down.

"W-what?" Shuichi asked him confused.

"Push up your sleeve, and show me your wrist, please" Tohma said with a frown.

Slowly Shuichi set down his fork, reluctantly pushing up his sleeve, knowing that the blonde could force him to, even if he didn't want to. He saw Tohma's frown deepen as he looked at the bruises that encircled Shuichi's wrists. Shuichi watched his eyes darken.

"Did Eiri-san do that?"He asked, gesturing to the bruises.

"Why do you think it was him?" Shuichi asked in a defensive tone.

"Did he?" Tohma asked, his voice calm, but his eyes belied his anger.

Shuichi was silent for a while, before answering.

"Yes, but he didn't mean to do it, it was an accident."

"You don't give someone finger shaped bruises on accident, Shindou-san" Tohma said looking at him, his eyes like ice. "And I'm willing to bet that you have more bruises than that"

"He didn't mean to do it though, if I hadn't made him mad, then he wouldn't have lost his temper" Shuichi said quickly feeling the tears start to pool in his eyes "it was my fault. I know it was my fault, I know that he loves me, but I'm still scared to go back to him, I can't face him yet" Shuichi said the tears running down his face. He shut his eye tight, forgetting where he was, forgetting that he wasn't with Yuki, as he waited for the punishment that would follow. He knew Yuki hated crying, that it made the blonde author mad, but he couldn't help it. He stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him tight against someone's chest, holding him in a tight hug as he cried. He bunched his hands in the person's shirt, his tears still falling as the person took one hand, slowly rubbing his back comfortingly. Slowly his tears stopped, as he stayed with his head pressed into the person's chest, before his eyes widened, remembering where he was and who he was with. He jumped away from his boss, stammering an apology as he put some space between them.

"I'm s-sorry Seguchi-san, I don't know what came over me" Shuichi said nervously. 'What was I thinking, crying on Tohma Seguchi, the man hates me' Shuichi thought to himself, tensing when he saw Tohma move towards him, flinching when the blonde started to raise his hand.

Tohma dropped his hand, his normal smile appearing on his face, though Shuichi saw a flash of sadness flit through his eyes before it disappeared.

"Come with me Shindou-san, I'll show you where you can sleep, I'm sure your tired." Tohma said as he led the singer to the guest room. Leaving the vocalist alone in the room he grabbed a clean pair of pajamas from the laundry, returning to the guest room and handing them to Shuichi" My room is right next door if you need anything, the bathroom is across the hall. Goodnight, Shindou-san" Tohma said, giving him a smile, before closing the door behind himself and making his way to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that night, and Tohma was sitting, slumped against the wall of the dimly lit bathroom, his knees pulled tight to his chest. He dug his nails into his arm as his mind continuously went over the failures in his life. He could see them playing in his minds eye, as though someone had set a video to play, forcing him to relive his failures. It was his fault, it was all his fault, that Eiri had been raped as a child, that Mika had felt that she needed to look elsewhere for love, because he hadn't been giving her the attention that she felt she deserved. He loved her, he tried to show her, but it wasn't enough for her. She knew that he loved another, loved someone more than he loved her. He had finally accepted that Eiri would never choose him, had always known it, and though he still cared about the blonde author, still felt responsible for him, for what had happened to him, for what he now did, he had moved on. He just regretted that it had taken him so long to accept that, if he had accepted it sooner, than Shuichi would have no reason to hate him.

He didn't know when he had started to like the pink haired singer, but he had blown any chance, no matter how remote and unlikely it would have been, he would have ever had with the boy.

'How pathetic, I can't even offer him any comfort' Tohma thought bitterly to himself. He felt his chest tighten when he remembered the way that Shuichi had jumped away from him earlier that night. 'He must really hate me' he thought sadly. Not that he could blame, he hadn't exactly been nice to the boy, though he had his reasons for trying to break Yuki and Shuichi up, he knew Shuichi had every reason, every right to hate him. He had done his best to break the couple up, knowing what would happen if they stayed together, knowing that it wouldn't end well, but all he had managed to do was to make his crush hate him. Tohma felt the self-hatred bubble up in him, making him want to scream as he tightened his grip on his arms, feeling the nails bite into the skin through the fabric of his sleeves. Silently he loosened his grip, pushing back one of his sleeves to reveal, his arm, the tender skin of the underside of his arm covered in lines that were in various stages of healing, some fresh while others were scabbed over, while others were faded silver lines, standing out against the pale skin of his arms. He picked up the razor blade that that was lying on the floor next to him. With slow, deliberate movements he brought the blade to skin and pushed, feeling the blade sink into his skin, drawing it across his arm. He watched as the blood welled up, slowly running down his arm.

'What good is it to hang around, nobody actually needs me here' Tohma thought to himself as he watched the blood drip onto the floor. 'They could easily find someone else to run NG, The band doesn't even really need me, I'm sure that they could find someone that would be better suited than me. I'm sure they would be better off without me. Maybe it would be best to just end it now, that way no one else will be hurt by me, hurt by my failures' Tohma thought, feeling the tears build in his eyes. He heard the footsteps outside a second before the door opened. He stared down at his lap for a minute, blinking his eyes to clear them before looking up, seeing Shuichi standing in the door way, looking surprised. Tohma was thankful that he had left the lights off in the room, knowing that the dim light in the bathroom would hide the blood from the young singer.

Shuichi yawned as he opened the door to the guest room, his steps quite as he made his way to the bathroom. He had been tossing and turning, unable to sleep, his mind refusing to rest as it ran around in circles. He couldn't stop remembering the hurt look in Tohma's eyes when he, Shuichi, had jumped back from him. But why would Tohma be hurt that he had moved away from him. Tohma hated him right, so why would that bother him? He quietly pushed the door of the bathroom open, surprised to see the object of his current thoughts sitting slumped against the wall. He was about to back out of the room when Tohma looked up at him.

"Sorry Seguchi-san, I didn't know you were in here." Shuichi said quietly

"Its fine Shindou-san, what are you still doing up?" Tohma aske him with a tired smile.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Would you like a cup of tea then, or maybe some hot chocolate?" Tohma asked him.

"Hot chocolate please?" Shuichi asked him, unsure.

"Alright Shindou-san, if you'llwait in the kitchen, I'll be out in a minute" Tohma said with a smile. Shuichi nodded and closed the door, heading towards the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry this took me a while to get out. I wanted to thank evryone who reviewd, and who waited patiently for another chapter, and I hope you find it worth the wait. As always, reviews are much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Tohma waited for a minute after Shuichi had left before he moved over to the sink. Washing the blood off his arm he grabbed the bandages he kept under the sink, wrapping be bandages around his arm to stop the bleeding. When he was finished bandaging his arm he grabbed some toilet paper, cleaning up the blood that had dripped onto the floor before heading out to the kitchen. Walking into the room he saw Shuichi sitting at the table, kicking his feet back and forth as he sat on the chair, his head pillowed on his hand. 'He really acts like Ryuichii sometimes' Tohma thought to himself as he moved to grab the teapot off the stove, filling it with water before setting the teapot back on the stove and turning the burner on. As he waited for the water to boil he got out to coffee cups, as well as a tea bag and a package of hot chocolate mix. When the water had boiled he poured the hot water into the two cups, putting the tea bag in his to steep as he fixed the other's hot chocolate.

"Do you use milk Shindou-san?" he asked the young singer as he turned to him. At the others happy nod he walked over to the fridge, adding some to Shuichi's cup before adding some to his tea. Putting the milk into the fridge, he grabbed the cups before going over to the table. He set Shuichi's cup on the table in front of him before going around the table and taking a seat. Taking a sip of his tea, he watched the singer blow on his drink happily, cooling it slightly before taking a drink. 'He's probably still hungry' he thought to himself, remembering that the singer hadn't finished his dinner earlier. Standing he went over to he kept the snacks. Opening the cabinet he looked over the selection he had in there before choosing a package of chocolate chip cookies. Walking back over to the table he saw Shuichi looking at him in surprise. "Is something wrong Shindou-san?" He asked him with a smile as he sat back down at the table.

"I didn't know that Seguchi-san had a sweet tooth." Shuichi said, gesturing to the cabinet that held the snacks.

"I don't really," Tohma said with a chuckle as he handed the package to Shuichi, "But Ryuchii does, and he like to stop over quite a bit, so I like to keep snacks stocked for him."

"You guys must be good friends then. Shuichi said as he took the package of cookies.

"Yes we are." Tohma agreed with a smile, taking a sip of his tea. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Tohma sipping his tea while Shuichi happily munched on the cookies. Shuichi looked up at his boss before asking.

"Aren't you hungry Seguchi-san?"

"Not really" Tohma told him with a smile.

"But you hardly ate anything at dinner." Shuichi said, moving the package of cookies closer to the keyboardist. "You need to eat something."

With a small sigh Tohma took a cookie, taking a small bite. Shuichi smiled happily when he saw Tohma take a bite, pulling the package back. His elbow hit his cup, knocking it and sending it flying to shatter against the floor. Shuichi sat frozen for a few moments, his eyes wide, before he jumped up from his seat. 'Shit, I'm in so much trouble' he thought to himself as he knelt next to the broken glass Blindly reaching to pick up the larger pieces. He flinched when he felt someone grab his wrist, roughly pulling him to his feet. He hesitantly looked up, expecting to see the harsh, angry golden gaze of his lover. Instead he found himself looking into the concerned teal eyes of his boss.

"I-I'm sorry" he said quickly, his amethyst eyes quickly filling with tears. "I'll clean it up, please don't be mad."

"Shindou-san, I'm not mad at you." Tohma said softly, pulling the singer away from the glass and over to his chair, sitting him down. "I just didn't want you to cut your hand on the glass."

"You're not mad?" Shuichi asked Hesitantly

"Why would I be mad, it was an accident, you didn't do it on purpose." Tohma said as he knelt down next to the glass, carefully picking up the larger pieces.

"That's never stopped Yuki before." Shuichi mumbled quietly, so softly Tohma almost didn't hear it. Tohma clenched his fist in anger, not noticing as the glass he held cut into the palm and fingers of his hand. He couldn't believe that Yuki would really get mad over something that was clearly an accident, that he would hurt him over it. 'He's hurt him in the past for accidents' Tohma thought to himself, clenching his teeth as he frowned. 'He's had to have, for Shuichi to react like he did. He blinked startled out of his thoughts when shaking, hesitant fingers grabbed his hand, pulling open his fingers. Looking into Shuichi's concerned eyes, Tohma loosened his hand allowing the young singer to open it, watching as the boy gently removed the glass. He felt himself being tugged to the sink. Shuichi turned on the water, pushing Tohma's hand under the stream of running water. When the blood had rinsed of the cut Tohma pulled his hand out of the water. Ignoring the fact that his hand was still bleeding, he walked back over to the glass, picking up the broken pieces. When he was finished picking up the mess he turned to see Shuichi holding a first aid kit, looking uncertainly at his boss. Tohma gave him a small, reassuring smile, before walking over to the sink, washing off the blood and hot chocolate that was on his hands. He Flinched when he felt Shuichi grab his wrist, glad the boy hadn't noticed as he applied antiseptic to the gash before bandaging it. Tohma looked at Shuichi, noticing that the young man wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Is something wrong Shindou-san?" He asked looking at the younger man in concern.

"I'm sorry" Shuichi said, trying to hold back tears, refusing to look at the older man. "I broke the cup and you ended cutting you hand on it, I should have been more careful, and now you are hurt, and now you're probably mad at me,If it wasn't for me you would have never cut your hand..."

"Shuichi, enough." Tohma said loudly cutting the other off, using his first name in an attempt to stop the others rambling. It worked, Shuichi looked up at Tohma, shocked that the keyboardist had used his first name. "It was an accident, I'm sure you never meant to break the cup." Tohma told him with a smile.

"But you ended up getting hurt because of it, because I broke the cup." Shuichi said with a frown.

"No, I got hurt because of my own carelessness. Tohma said with a small frown. "You did nothing to cause it."

"But if I hadn't broken the cup, then you wouldn't have..."

"Stop!" Tohma said loudly, cutting Shuichi off as he spoke. "It was an accident, Accidents happen, it wasn't your fault. The same thing could have happened if I had broken the cup, it could have happened to anyone. Just try to be more careful in the future ok." Tohma said with a smile.

"Ok." Shuichi said, giving Tohma a weak smile of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I'm not going to bore anyone with any excuses as to why this chapter is so late, But I wanted to appologize for not updating sooner. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also, I don't currently have a beta for this my stories, so I appologize for any mistakes that are in here. I tried to catch them all, but I might have missed some.

Tohma was up a short while later, despite having gone to sleep only a short while before. He blinked, trying to focous bleary teal eyes as he fixed a pot of coffee. As the coffee was dripping, he contemplated making breakfast. Though he usually didn't eat in the morning, he was sure Shuichi would be. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was almost 4:00 am. 'I'll have to start getting ready for work soon' Tohma thought to himself, before looking over to the coffe pot, seeing that it was done dripping. Puoring a coup, Tohma walked over to the table, covering his mouth with a slim hand as he let out a yawn. Sitting down at the table Tohma took a sip, feeling the hot liquid burn down his throat. He set the cup down, letting out another yawn, placing his elbow on the table, and resting his head against his hand. He let out another yawn as he felt his eyelids slowly closing as sleep stole over him. He awoke, startled, what felt like only a few minutes later as he felt somone shaking his shoulder. He sat up quckly, his head colliding painfully with the person leaning over him. His eyes watering, tohma blinked, clearing them as he glanced over to see Shuichi rubbing his chin, tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright Shindou-san?" Tohma asked him, standing up.

"I'm fine." Shuichi said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Did you need something?" Tohma asked him.

"We're going to be late for work, Seguchi-san" He said, glancing at the clock. Tohma followed his gaze, seeing that it was after 11:30. He frowned slightly, how had he managed to sleep for so long? He looked over to the other when he heard the singers stomach growl.

"Would you like breakfast, Shindou-san?" He asked him with a small smile. The young man looked at him in surprise.

"But won't we be late?" he asked him. He didn't even want to think about what K would do to him if he was late again.

"I'm already late, I think they can survive without me for a bit longer." Tohma said "And if your worrying about K-san, you don't have to, he won't do anything since you were with me."

Walking over to the fridge, he opend it, looking at the sparse offerings that his fridge had to offer. "Would eggs be alright with you?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the young man behind him. Getting a nod of agreement, he turned back to the fridge, grabbing the eggs. Grabbing a bowl, he quickly craked a few eggs into it, before whisking them, adding some salt and pepper, as well as a bit of milk. grapping a small pan out of the cabinet, he placed it on the stove, waiting for it to heat up, before quickly making a plate of scrambled eggs for both himself and Shuichi, making sure to give the majority of the eggs to the other. When they were both seated at the table, their plates in front of them, Tohma watched as Shuichi pushed the eggs around with is fork, seemingly lost in thought as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Is there something the matter, Shindou-san?" Tohma asked him after watching him for a short while, seeing the other jump slightly, his eyes quickly meeting Tohma's.

"Its nothing." Shuichi said quickly, turnig his gaze away from Tohma's.

"Do you plan on returning to Eiri-san's place today, Shindou-san?" Tohma asked him.

"I guess I'll have to, Hiro's going out again tonight, so I'll have nowhere else to go."

"You could stay here if you would like to, Shindou-san." Tohma said with a smile, taking a small bite of his eggs.

"You'll let me stay here?" Shuichi asked the surprise evident in his voice as he looked at his boss in shock. "I don't want to be any trouble." He said, turning his gaze away from the older man, looking instead at his plate.

"If you would like to stay here, then you may."

"If you are sure it won't be any trouble."

"Its no trouble at all, Shindou-san." Tohma said, setting his fork down. "If you would like, we could stop by Eiri-Sans place and get some of your stuff, and you could get changed before work." Seeing Shuichi nod he gave the young singer a nod before taking his plate over to the trash and scraping off the rest off his breakfast. When you are done eatin, Shindou-san, we can leave." he said, before going to get dressed.

They reached Yuki's place shortly before 1:00pm. Tohma put his car in park before turning to look at Shuichi. He could see how pale the you man was, see the tensness of his muscles, the slight trembling of his hands as they rested on his lap.

"We are here Shindou-san." Tohma said quietly. Wide amethyst eyes looked over to him, before the singer nodded, quickly reaching a shaking hand over and grabbing the handle, opening the door. Watching him for a moment, Tohma grabbed his wrist before the other could get fully out of the car, causing the other to look at him in surprise.

"would you like me to go with you?" Tohma asked seeing how nervous the other was. When he saw the other nod, looking relieved, he got out of the car. He followed the other on the familar path to Yuki's appartment. When they reached their destination, he watched as Shuichi nervously reached into his back pocket, pulling out a key and, slipping it into the lock, unlocked the door. When the singer made no move to open the door, Tohma put his hand on Shuichi's, moving his hand and opening the door. The appartment was silent. Looking around Tohma saw the open door leading to the bedroom. 'I guess Eiri-san went out.' he thought to himself as he watched Shuichi move around the appartment, gathering some of his things, throwing them into a bag that he had picked up, before heading into the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later, clutching the bag. He looked nervously at Tohma, before looking around the appartment.

"We should get out of here, before he comes back." Shuichi said moving quickly to the still open door leading out into the hallway. When Tohma had left the appartment, he locked the door. Holding the bag in one hand, he grabbed the keyboardist with his other hand, dragging the blonde down the hallway, neither of them noticing the golden eyed londe glaring at their backs from the other end of the hall. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was late at night, shadows falling across the room, cast by the glow of the desk light .Tohma sighed as he brought his hands together, and stretching his arms over his head, heard his back crack. Glancing over to the clock, he saw that it was after six. Glancing at the large stack of papers still waiting to be reviewed he let out an annoyed sigh, letting his eyes slide closed as he brought up a hand, rubbing at his temples. He opened his eyes with a frown when he heard a click, glancing over to the door he saw Shuichi peeking through the crack.

"You can come in Shindou-san." Tohma said, giving the singer a small smile, before turning back to the paper in front of him. He heard shuffling as Shuichi slipped through the door, the click as he closed it bhind him. Tohma finished reading the paper, then signed it before looking up again. He frowned slightly when he saw Shuichi standing near the door, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot, was the boy that uncomfortable with him? "Was there something you needed Shindou-san?" he asked giving the vocalist a small smile.

"I, we finished for the day, and you had said that you wanted me to come up when we were finished for the day." Shuichi said, looking up at his boss nervously.

"Ah yes, I was going to suggest that we could leave together, but I have a bit more work to finish before I can leave, so if you would like to go ahead you can." Tohma said looking back to his paperwork.

"It's alright Seguchi-san, I'll just wait here if thats alright with you."

"That would be fine, you can sit on the couch while you wait" Tohma said without looking up from the paper he was currently reading. He glanced up a few minutes later, seeing Shuichi sitting on the edge of the couch, looking around the office. Tohma couldn't help but smile as the young man shifted in his seat, unable to sit still, he really was quite cute. 'You need to stop thinking like that you fool, you know he would never want you.' Tohma thought to himself, forcing his thoughts back to the paper in front of him.

It was quite some time later when Tohma looked up again he saw that Shuichi had fallen asleep, curled up facing that back of the couch. Glancing back to the still somewhat sizable stack of papers left on his desk, gave a small sigh, setting his pen down. He could bring them home with him, and finish them later. Grabbing his coat he slipped it on, before grabbing the small stack of papers and setting them into a bag. Setting the bag on his shoulder he walked over to the slumbering young man. He stood at the couch, looking down at the young man for a few minutes, admiring how innocent the young man looked, with his pink hairfalling over his eyes. With a small smile, Tohma reached forward, letting his ungloved hand brush lightly against the singers face, moving the soft pink strands off of the singers closed eyes. He couldn't help but blush as the sleeping vocalist shifted, leaning into the touch as he mumble incoherently. Moving his hand to the boys shoulder he gave it a small shake, giving the boy his usual smile as sleepy amethyst eyes blinked open, looking at him.

"It's time to go now, Shindou-san."

Giving a small nod, Shuichi sat up, rubbing his eyes before following his boss as they left the office.

"Did you finish your paperwork, Seguchi-san?" Shuichi asked as the reached the elevator.

"Most of it, though I still have a little to finish tomorrow." Tohma said. The rest of the ride down and out to the car was made in silence. On the way back to his appartment, Tohma stopped by the store, picking up a few groceries to stock his kitchen. When they got to the appartment Tohma shook the singer, who had fallen asleep when the left NG, the bags out of the car they headed up to the appartment. "It's going to be stir fry tonight Shindou-san." Tohma said when they were in the kitchen, putting away all the groceries, only keeping out the things that he needed to make dinner. Less than an hour later they were sitting at the table eating dinner. Shuichi was happily eating his way through the plateful of food as he told Tohma about his day, not even noticing as the Keybordist picked at his food, hardly eating it. When Shuichi paused for a second in speaking Tohma looked up at him.

"There is more food, if you are still hungry Shindou-san." Tohma said with a smile. He looked back down to his plate when Shuichi got up to get more to eat. 'Ryuichi would be mad if he knew I wasn't eating like he wants me to.' Tohma thought to himself as he took a small bite. He wasn't hungry, and if SHuichi hadn't been there he would have skipped dinner altogether. He usually made due with only one meal a day, if he remembered to eat at all, but after Ryuichi had found out how little Tohma ate, the singer had made it a point to make sure Tohma ate more regularly, on eating lunch with the blonde. He also refused to leave or work until Tohma had finished everything he had been given to eat. Glancing up when he saw Shuichi slide back into his chair he noticed that the other was watching him.

"Aren't you going to eat Seguchi-san" Shuichi asked as he started eating. Tohma nodded as he put a forkfull of food in his mouth, chewing slowly as he watched the young vocalist. 'Ryuichi and him really are a lot alike' he thought to himself, eating another small forkfull of food. He had only eaten a small portion of his dinner when he stood up, dumping the rest of his dinner in the trash before bringing his plate to the sink and washing it. Setting it in the drainboard to dry he saw the pan he had used to cook dinner was empty, so he grabbed it, quickly washing it as well. Turning to face the singer Tohma gave him a small smile.

"I don't mean to be rude Shindou-san, but I'm going to bed now, I suggest you go to bed soon as well, we'll be leaving early tomorrow."

"Alright Seguchi-san" Shuichi said with a small frown as Tohma walked away. 


End file.
